Laços Eternos
by Mah Lu
Summary: Ao mesmo tempo eu tinha esse rancor e ódio que me consumiam por completo, essa sede de vingança que acabou me levando pra uma escuridão tão profunda que nem mesmo eu tinha noção de tamanha profundidade. Quanto mais eu entrava, mais eu era sugado pra dentro dela. Somente uma pessoa poderia me tirar de lá, somente uma pessoa teria a força de me tirar desse inferno.Angst/Hurt/Romance


**EEE, Faz tempo que eu não escrevo nada! Ah.. dessa vez eu quis fazer uma mais comprida, comparado com as outras. **

**Essa fic acontece logo após a tão esperada luta entre Sasuke x Naruto. Que muuitos dizem que podem nem acontecer .-.**

**Esse final ja estava na minha cabeça a um tempo. Mas agora eu transformei em uma fic.**

**Pra quem gostou, manda review...ta? n.n' **

**E óbvio, Naruto não me pertence. Infelizmente.**

* * *

**Laços Eternos**

- SASUKE, SASUKE... Por favor... – Naruto estava desesperado com Sasuke em seus braços, todo ferido e coberto de sangue.

- Naruto, tudo bem... Eu to feliz. – Ele deu um mini sorriso.

- Sasuke...

- Feliz porque nessa vida toda, em todos os momentos que eu errei você nunca desistiu de mim. Nunca deixou de acreditar em mim. Nunca sequer esqueceu... Sempre se preocupando e tentando me fazer voltar pra vila... – estava falando com muita dificuldade – Se for para acabar com tudo, que seja nas mãos da pessoa que sempre acreditou que eu poderia ser feliz de novo um dia, sem ódio e tristeza. Obrigado por ter feito a diferença na minha vida... Naruto.

Nesse momento Naruto não agüentou e começou a chorar, seus olhos estavam encharcados de lágrimas que corriam pelo seu rosto ferido também devido a luta.

- Não chora dobe... – Sasuke limpou as lágrimas de Naruto – não quero ver você triste.

Sasuke tossiu e cuspiu sangue no chão.

- SASUKE! – Naruto se aproxima chacoalhando o menino em estado grave a sua frente. As lágrimas rolavam dos olhos do loiro.

Sasuke levanta o rosto, que estava a poucos centímetros do rosto do loiro e olha intensamente naqueles olhos por alguns minutos.

Aqueles olhos azuis cintilantes que costumavam ser tão alegres e vivos tomavam agora uma cor opaca, triste e sem vida. Sasuke não estava acostumado com isso, não nos olhos do Naruto.

- Na..ru..to – Sasuke se aproxima mais ainda do rosto do outro...

Naruto não podia acreditar no que iria acontecer em breve. Realmente não poderia acontecer, era impossível na cabeça do loiro.

-Ne.. Sasu.. – ele mal acabou de falar quando sentiu um contato físico com o outro que nunca pensou um dia receber, um beijo. Não como um mero acidente.

Sasuke lambeu o lábio inferior de Naruto de leve, dando umas leves mordidinhas. Naruto permaneceu lá, imóvel, com os olhos arregalados. Sentia o coração disparar.

Sasuke beijou sua boca, quando ia pedir passagem para adentrar a boca do loiro, foi empurrado de leve.

- OI... SASUKE... o que...o... que... você ta fazendo? – Naruto mal conseguia falar, estava ofegante demais.

-... – Sasuke encarava-o com uma expressão serena diretamente para o loiro, que mantinha os olhos arregalados firmemente para ele.

Naruto ficou extremamente desconfortável com aquela situação e um tanto quanto envergonhado. Suas lágrimas pararam momentaneamente.

-... Sa... suke... não, isso... – tentava entender.

Naquele momento, teve um flashback rápido, de todas as vezes que quis estar com Sasuke, todas as briguinhas sem sentido que ele tanto sentia falta, as missões juntas do time 7, toda aquela dor avassaladora, que doía mais do que tudo saber que ele o havia abandonado. Todas as vezes em que se perguntava o porquê de ainda estar buscando trazê-lo de volta, ele não conseguia chegar a uma resposta... Agora tudo fazia sentido na cabeça do loiro.

- Não pode ser... eu... eu... me apaixonei por você... eu... me apaixonei. – Naruto escondia o rosto com a mão.

Sasuke se aproximou do loiro e retirou a mão que cobria a face do outro.

- Dobe...

A expressão de Sasuke era inédita para Naruto, ele parecia tão transparente ali na sua frente. Sua boca se convertia em um doce sorriso. Um doce sorriso que Naruto não pôde mais resistir...

-Eu... te amo Sasuke, te amo MUITO. – Apesar de estranho, não sentia vergonha daquilo, mesmo Sasuke sendo um garoto, ele não podia negar a realidade. Tinha sentimentos pelo moreno há muito tempo. Seus olhos se enchiam de água por toda aquela situação ali presente.

O beijou. O beijou tão intensamente que pôde sentir nitidamente o gosto amargo do sangue em sua boca, mas aquilo não importava agora. O que importava era que estava beijando Uchiha Sasuke naquele momento. O beijo que sempre esperou um dia dar em alguém.

Naruto se separa, ofegante. O estado de Sasuke não estava nada bom, suas feridas jorravam sangue constantemente.

Naruto ao ver a cena fica horrorizado.

-Sasuke! Aguente firme... só mais um pouco! A Sakura-chan já está chegando... – tentava manter a consciência do outro com alvoroço.

Sasuke puxa Naruto com o pouco de forças que restou da luta entre eles.

- Eu não tenho tempo para isso. Presta a atenção, dobe.

Não teve escolha a não ser ouvir o que o outro tinha pra lhe contar.

- Não teve um único dia que eu deixei de pensar em você, queria saber onde você estava, o que estava fazendo, queria ver esse seu sorriso de novo, toda essa sua alegria que tanto me irritava, queria estar junto de você. Ao mesmo tempo eu tinha esse rancor e ódio que me consumiam por completo, essa sede de vingança que acabou me levando pra uma escuridão tão profunda que nem eu mesmo tinha noção de tamanha profundidade. Quanto mais eu entrava, mais eu era sugado pra dentro dela. Somente uma pessoa poderia me tirar de lá, somente uma pessoa teria a força de me tirar desse inferno.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

- POR QUE ME OBRIGOU A FAZER ISSO, SASUKE?! POR QUÊ?! POR QUE NÃO CONSEGUE ENXERGAR QUE ESSA SUA VINGANÇA SÓ VAI TE LEVAR A MAIS TRISTEZA E DOR?! HEIN SASUKE, POR QUÊ?

- CALA A BOCA! NÃO FALA COMO SE ENTENDESSE. VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDE NADA, ENTÃO CALA A MERDA DA BOCA. TODO ESSE TEMPO QUE EU ME AFASTEI DE VOCÊ, TE MACHUCANDO, TE PISANDO... PORQUE AINDA INSISTE EM VIR ATRÁS DE MIM? PORQUE NÃO ME ESQUECE? – O ódio era notável naqueles orbes escuros.

Ambos estavam desgastados devido à luta e o chakra estava quase esgotado.

Estavam caídos no chão, de frente um para o outro. Sasuke estava com o corpo cheio de ferimentos profundos. Naruto estava com muitos ferimentos também.

- Você não entende mesmo né? Todo esse tempo, me sentindo culpado por ter sido tão fraco a ponto de não conseguir te salvar... Agora que estamos aqui de novo, nem pense que vou cometer o mesmo erro de antes. Sasuke! Olhe em volta, olha a vida como ela é bela. Olhe para as pessoas que sempre estiveram perto de você te apoiando e te confortando. Não abandone isso! Por favor... Nós podemos recomeçar... – encostava sua mão no ombro do outro.

Sasuke olhava para Naruto agora, avaliando-o. Por que ele tinha que ser tão irritante? Por que esse sorriso IMBECIL irritava tanto? Ele não sabia explicar.

Não disse nada.

- Fala alguma coisa Sasuke, por favor. Olha pra mim, olha.

E ele olhou, e pode ver a tristeza naqueles olhos azuis.

- Eu consigo te entender, consigo entender essa sua vontade de acabar com a vila. O seu irmão, Itachi, me mostrou. Me mostrou tudo. E eu pude entender os seus atos... Mas não faça isso, não acabe com a sua vida, podemos te ajudar a superar isso.

- Nunca mais fale do Itachi! – Sasuke se prontificou a dar um soco em Naruto.

Não desviou, não achava necessário. A dor física ali não era nada comparada com o peso emocional.

Olhou fixamente naqueles olhos que pareciam tão abalados e aflitos, como uma criança perdida no escuro.

- Falar do Itachi ainda te deixa assim, Sasuke?! Você ainda não entendeu o propósito de tudo aquilo? O porquê de ele ter feito tudo que fez?

Aquilo era demais para o moreno. Aceitar o que o seu irmão havia feito era doloroso demais para ele. Aceitar que era para o bem da vila, para o bem de todos o extermínio de seu clã era demais para o Uchiha.

Sasuke estava estarrecido.

- Não diga mais nada... Eu não quero ouvir mais nada que saia dessa sua boca imunda. – Sua voz saiu baixa, quase em um sussurro. Sem que percebesse, um filete de lágrima escorreu pelo canto do olho do moreno.

Ele sabia. Óbvio que sabia. Seus motivos eram demasiadamente egoístas para continuar com aquela vingança. Sabia que no final só haveria desgraça e uma vida vazia e sem objetivo. Na realidade ele nunca conseguiu aceitar os fatos, nunca usou da razão e sempre da emoção, ele sabia disso. No fundo ele era apenas um menino sem rumo, perdido, com um objetivo de vingança banal a fim de se justificar.

- Itachi não queria isso pra você. Não foi por essa razão que ele te deixou viver – continuava a falar o loiro com seus olhos fixos nos olhos do outro, apavorados.

Por que ele não conseguia se manter forte na presença do loiro?

- Itachi – o moreno sorriu tristemente – era uma pessoa muito gentil e amável quando eu era menor. Nós sempre íamos treinar à tarde, ele me colocava em suas costas... Eu adorava aquilo. Adorava saber que o meu irmão era tão bondoso comigo. Ele era tudo pra mim. Tudo que eu sempre quis ser. Até aquele dia. – Fez uma pausa, relembrar aquele dia que era o motivo de tudo, o motivo de todo o rancor, era sim uma tortura.

- ...

- Sasuke... – o loiro tentou consola-lo. Esticou a mão e entrelaçou-a com a do moreno.

- ...Eu... fiquei com tanto medo – lágrimas saíam de seus olhos e inundavam o chão – Com tanto medo... estava escuro... a lua estava cheia... e o silencio... nem um barulho sequer, nem um simples pio de passarinho... nada. Tudo estava morto, todos estavam mortos... E eu corri... corri muito... não estava entendendo nada, o que era tudo aquilo? O que estava acontecendo?

Naruto olhava Sasuke proferir tais palavras e podia sentir o peso delas, saiam como uma lança em seu peito. Aquilo o sufocava, não aguentava vê-lo em tamanho sofrimento.

- Quando eu cheguei em casa... não acreditei no que vi. Meus pais caídos ali no chão, sujos de sangue, mortos. E atrás deles estava Itachi. Meu irmão, que costumava brincar comigo quando era pequeno... meu irmão, em quem eu depositava todas as forças e confiava plenamente. Nii-san pra cá, Nii-san pra lá. Até que ele me botou num genjutsu. E pude presenciar a cena mais horrorizante para uma criança da minha idade naquela época. O massacre inteiro do clã, TODOS FORAM ASSASSINADOS PERANTE OS MEUS OLHOS. TODOS OS GRITOS DESESPERADOS, TODAS AS SÚPLICAS DAS VÍTIMAS, TUDO... – cerrava os pulsos – tudo... até que chegou a vez dos meus pais... eu não acreditava que meu próprio irmão fora o autor daquilo tudo... não era possível. Gritei desesperadamente pela minha mãe e pai... mas em vão, eles não escutavam. Quando saí do genjutsu fiquei tão apavorado que minhas pernas fraquejaram e eu caí quase inconsciente... aquilo tinha sugado todas as minhas forças.

- Mou ii*... não precisa relembrar...

- Daquele dia em diante, eu jurei vingança contra Itachi. Jurei vingança nem que fosse a última coisa que eu fizesse na vida. Iria matá-lo com minhas próprias mãos. E quando consegui... Eu descubro que minha vida inteira foi uma farsa. Uma mentira. – Mirou o loiro à sua frente – Minha vida inteira foi uma mentira, uma enganação – com olhos cheio de lágrimas – Eu só queria poder ter a minha família de volta. Papai, mamãe, irmão... eu só queria poder viver com eles normalmente.

Naruto o abraça fortemente. Aquilo o machucava demais. Toda a tristeza reprimida estava sendo arrancada do Uchiha à sua frente.

Continuou.

-Me enojava saber que todos tinham pena de mim. "Olha ali, o único sobrevivente do clã Uchiha, coitadinho." Não queria que tivessem pena de mim! Eu podia me virar sozinho... é o que eu pensava. Muitas vezes eu me perguntava se aquilo era um pesadelo, mas a dura realidade se concretizava pela manhã, quando eu acordava e não sentia a presença de ninguém, a sensação de abandono. Não ter ninguém esperando por você em casa. A saudade e a solidão caminhando juntamente. Até que eu entrei pro time 7...

O loiro arregalou os olhos.

- Como você me irritava. O seu típico sorriso de idiota. Eu não te entendia, como você conseguia, depois de tudo que você passou, como ainda tinha forças pra sorrir? Pra se alegrar com a vida? Agora eu entendo. Infelizmente em uma situação deplorável, eu entendo, Naruto. O seu sorriso era uma prova de que tudo poderia ficar bem, eu até me desligava do meu real objetivo enquanto estava perto de você, da Sakura e do Kakashi. Eu sentia que poderia contar com alguém, que teria o apoio de alguém. Vocês foram a minha família por algum tempo. Até aquele acidente com o Orochimaru e o selo amaldiçoado. Naquele momento eu senti meu sangue voltar a ferver de ódio e raiva. A partir daí somente fui guiado pelas sombras e me afundando cada vez mais no precipício. E aquela felicidade que tive com você, Sakura e Kakashi estava se apagando cada vez mais no meu coração. – os orbes negros do moreno estavam embebidos de água.

Naruto estava quieto ouvindo tudo que o Uchiha tinha a dizer, ainda abraçados.

- Está tudo bem... Naruto. Eu aceito a minha derrota.

Se desprendeu dos ombros do outro. Levantou, andou alguns passos, suas pernas estavam muito debilitadas, e caiu. Ao cair, três feridas provenientes de lutas passadas se abriram e ele começou a gritar de dor. Estava perdendo muito sangue.

- SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! – Naruto levantou com dificuldade, caminhou até ele e se agachou. Enlaçou seu braço sobre a cabeça do Uchiha, como um apoio.

- SASUKE, SASUKE... por favor...– Naruto estava desesperado, com Sasuke em seus braços, todo ferido e coberto de sangue.

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

* * *

- Somente uma pessoa seria capaz de me tirar desse inferno. E essa pessoa é você, Uzumaki Naruto, sempre foi. Esse seu jeito atrapalhado de resolver as coisas e essa sua teimosia... Agora eu entendo porque falam que você tem o poder de mudar as pessoas. Realmente você tem aquilo que eu nunca tive. Esperança. Reviver o meu clã? Que piada. Um clã que foi manchado de sangue desde o seu princípio é impossível que se conserte agora. É o fim. O fim do clã Uchiha.

- O...O que você está querendo dizer, Sasuke? NÃO FALE COMO SE TUDO TIVESSE ACABA... – o desespero era preocupante.

Sasuke pegou a mão do loiro e depositou sobre o seu peito. Uma batida ritmadamente forte.

- Está vendo? Fazia tempo que meu coração não batia tão forte assim. Antes estava gélido, fraco e morto. Finalmente agora eu me sinto vivo. Ne... Naruto...

Naruto o olhou, tinha medo do que aconteceria, tinha muito medo daquela situação.

- Você vai ser um grande Hokage... quando eu menos percebi, você era mais importante pra mim do que o Itachi. Eu te amo Usuratonkachi! – Sorriu. O sorriso mais belo que o loiro tinha presenciado em toda sua vida, o verdadeiro sorriso de Uchiha Sasuke.

As batidas iam se enfraquecendo. O loiro sentia em sua mão a pessoa mais importante para ele sendo tomada ali na sua frente. Não, não era verdade, não podia ser.

- SASUKE! SASUKE! OI... SASUKE! POR FAVOR, NÃO, NÃO MORRA, VAMOS VOLTAR... VAMOS VOLTAR! VOCÊ VAI VER... – A euforia tomava conta do loiro. Lágrimas brotavam dos seus olhos, carregadas de culpa, remorso, perda... As mais dolorosas que ele já experimentou nessa vida. A perda de um amor.

Estava perdendo a consciência. Já nem enxergava mais o loiro à sua frente, só ouvia leves ruídos do que pareciam ser gritos, gritos desesperados.

- Na... ru...to, o...bri...ga...do – havia dado seu último sopro de viva. Seu corpo havia amolecido. A mão que estava envolta nos punhos do loiro foi se afrouxando.

- SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! NÃO PODE SER! SASUKE, FALA ALGUMA COISA! FALA! FALA, PELO AMOR DE DEUS, FALA SASUKE... FALA...COMIGO – se debruçou sobre o corpo do outro, em prantos. Não tinha mais forças para ficar agachado, parecia que nada mais fazia sentido com Sasuke morto ali diante dos seus olhos.

E então... quando o viu naquele estado... parecia que estava se despedaçando... uma tristeza tão profunda que estremeceu dos pés a cabeça... um medo... um amedrontamento atormentando sua mente... imobilizou por momentos. Seu coração dava um salto, parecia q ia atravessar o corpo e cair no chão, ainda batendo...

- SASUKE, OLHA PRA MIM, POR FAVOR. OLHA PRA MIM! OLHA... OLHA, SASUKE! ABRA OS OLHOS, ABRA ELES!

Sem resposta.

Somente a dor que afligia seu coração, que gritava por socorro.

Gritou, gritou e gritou... Até ficar sem forças pra continuar e perder a consciência.

* * *

**Alguns anos depois **

- Rokudaime-sama! – Shizune lhe entregava vários papéis para assinar.

- De novo isso? AAAAA... que saco.

- Rokudaime-sama! O senhor vem adiando isso há muito tempo! Hoje não há escapatória! – Shizune o olhava séria.

- HM... hm... wakata, wakataaa* - Pegou os papéis e começou a assiná-los.

- Com licença – Shizune saiu da sala.

.

.

.

Naruto estava assinando os papéis, mas seus pensamentos estavam longe.

Um sorriso se formou em seus lábios.

- Teme! Eu me tornei o Hokage! AHAHA, quem é o gato assustado* agora?

Sua expressão mudara para um sorriso melancólico.

- Eu sei que você está me vendo de algum lugar, eu simplesmente sei disso, Sasuke. – Olhou para o céu – ...Como eu sinto a sua falta... – uma lágrima escorreu de seu rosto.

Ficara ali olhando para a janela, apreciando a brisa que alvoroçava seus cabelos, pensando no moreno. Ora dava umas risadinhas por lembrar-se de alguma situação cômica entre eles, ora chorava. A perda era muito recente, ele não havia se recuperado totalmente.

Jamais esquecera Sasuke um único dia sequer. Todos os dias seus pensamentos eram voltados para o moreno.

Parou seus devaneios e voltou a assinar os papéis.

Não era fácil, mas ele superaria aquilo.

**FIM**

* * *

**Bom gente, vamo lá vai.. eu sei que não está lá essas coisas mas... mandem um review ta? ^.^**

**E não me matem pelo final, hahah 8D**

**o/**


End file.
